The Ghoul Diary
by animevampire17
Summary: When the CCG were starting to believe that all hope was lost, a miracle happened. This miracle was called Gasai Yuno; a girl capable of taking on ten ghouls with her eyes closed. Knowing that she would be the key to shifting the balance in battle, they assign her to eliminate their biggest threat: Eye Patch. Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the manga/anime used or their characters!
1. Chapter 1

"Is that her? She looks so young and innocent." The CCG members gossiped amongst each other. Amon, a Rank 1 Anti-Ghoul Investigator, zoned them all out and focused intensely on the girl that stood in the next room. Her pink hair was split into four pieces, two back pigtails and two front ones that were tied by small, red bows. Aside from that, she wore a powder blue school uniform and had a sword strapped around her waist. Amon couldn't believe that someone like her was capable of killing anyone or any_thing_.

"Are you ready to meet everyone?" The man in charge asked as the girl set down the report she held in her hands. She knew everything she needed in order to find the one that they had been searching for.

"I am." She answered; her pink gaze shifting to the crowd of onlookers in annoyance. Realizing that they had been spotted, the agents all looked away in shame and tried as hard as possible to act completely casual. The only one who kept his gaze glued on her was Amon. He just couldn't figure this girl out, and that bothered him too much for his liking.

"Attention, everyone!" The man in charge called as he walked into the meeting room. "I would like to introduce you all to your new comrade, Gasai Yuno." He introduced as Yuno walked into the room after him. Giggling, she whispered something unintelligible under her breath, and then put on one of the most innocent faces that any of them had ever seen.

"Hello, everyone. I look forward to working with you all, and I'm hoping you'll take good care of me." She sang, and some men lost their balance while others felt their heart skip a beat.

"Leave it to us to protect you, Yuno-Chan!" They all hollered in unison as they swarmed her and bombarded her with questions. However, Yuno was used to all of the attention and went along with it to avoid any trouble. While she did this, Amon shook his head and went right back to work. He didn't have time to waste on such a trivial matter; he had to find the two ghouls that were responsible for Mado's death: Eye Patch and Rabbit…

"How are you feeling?" Toka asked, walking into the room and quickly shutting the door behind her. She watched with pain in her heart as the cloaked figure in front of her moved from one corner of the room to an even darker one to avoid being seen. It had been months since she had last seen his face.

"Like a ghoul," he replied with a hidden smirk. "Why are you here, Toka? I've already told you that I'm not going back to Anteiku, so why must you persist? Do you have some interior motive for wanting me back?" He questioned her.

"There is no interior motive. Can't you see that we miss you and are worried about you being alone here? The CCG are looking for you, and they're not going to stop until they get their hands on you. Don't you understand that?" She asked him, taking a step forward.

"Don't come any closer!" He ordered, and she jumped back in fear. Toka knew exactly what he was capable of, and that scared her more than she wanted to believe. "Let those idiot CCG try and come here. I'll show them exactly what I'm capable of." He sneered as his centipede shaped kagune came out. "I am half kakuja, Toka. I'm a danger to everyone near me, including you. Please, go before I do something I _might_ regret." He pleaded with her, and she turned to walk out.

"I'm not giving up on you." Toka added before shutting the door and heading back home. Laughing menacingly to himself, the young man emerged from the shadows and removed his hood with a wicked smirk. His face was concealed by a black eye patch and mouth cover; the dark color of the mask brining out the intensity of his snow white hair and crimson eye. He was the ghoul that everyone feared; he was Kaneki Ken…

Meanwhile, Yuno had finally gotten away from the mob of fan boys and hid herself away in the practice room. She wanted to get her mind off of things and violence seemed to be something that was able to calm her down. She'd been using violence as a method to restrain her inner desires ever since she was a child, so there was no way she was going to change anytime soon.

"What a bunch of fools," Yuno sighed as she unsheathed her blade and sliced the practice dummy in half. "Can these people really be the amazing CCG that everyone in the 8th Ward brag about? If they can fall so easily to a pretty face, I can't imagine them trying to kill a gorgeous ghoul." She noted; her pink eyes glowing with malice.

"Gasai Yuno?" Someone called from behind her, and she snapped her head back in anger that she was interrupted. Amon was leaning against the hinges of the door and staring down at her as if she was his prey. In reality, it was the other way around. Yuno was prey to no one.

"I am Gasai Yuno, and you must be Kotaro Amon. Is there something that I can help you with?" She asked, sliding her blade back into its rightful place as she walked toward him. She wasn't threatened by his presence like most were; she held her head high, and her eyes were consumed with pride. Amon couldn't help but respect her in that moment.

"I've been meaning to ask you, for what reason were you brought here?" He asked, and Yuno stopped walking and cocked her head to the side. Why was she, a seventeen-year-old high school student, called to the 20th Ward? That was a very good question, one that not many would even bother to ask.

"I'm here on assignment," was her subtle reply.

"What kind of assignment?" He questioned her, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"I'm here to-." She began, but was silenced by a sudden alarm blaring around them. "What is that?" She wondered, grabbing the handle of her sword and looking around nervously.

"That's the Ghoul Alarm System, or GAS for short, that the CCG had installed." Amon explained. "There must be a ghoul attacking somewhere within the ward. I'm gonna head out to investigate. Would you like to join me?" He offered, and Yuno's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes, I would love to!" She cheered, grabbing his hand and running off ahead. She hadn't fought a real ghoul in so long; everyone was so keen on keeping her abilities hidden and tightly under raps. "Where to, boss?" She asked as soon as they were in the office. Feeling his lip twist up into a smile, Amon grabbed his briefcase and turned to look at the pink haired beauty beside him.

"Just follow me." He said, and she beamed. The two rushed out of the building with different motives in mind: one eager to protect, and the other eager to kill. "The GSA signaled that the ghoul was somewhere in this area, so keep a lookout. No matter what, you shouldn't drop your gu-." Amon began to explain, and then shut up when he saw that Yuno was already gone. "Yuno?!" He called in a panic. If she had gotten hurt, he would be in big trouble with the higher-ups. "Yuno, where are you?" He screamed, looking around in search of her.

"Who is Yuno?" A voice asked, and Amon spun around to face his guest. To his surprise, the person in front of him was…

"…Eye Patch." He whispered in shock, and then released the weapon given to him by Mado. "I'll kill you; I swear it!" He announced.

"Kill me? First, let's test whether you can even land a blow on me." Kaneki teased him with a chuckle.

"If he can't, I know I can." A small female voice chimed in, and both men turned to watch as a beautiful, pink haired girl emerged from the shadows. Both were frozen in place, hypnotized by how stunning she was. The pale moon illuminated a warm glow over her, brining out the intensity of her pink eyes. Using their dumbfounded reactions to her advantage, Yuno smirked and tilted her head with a small giggle. "Let's dance, Eye Patch-Kun!" She sang, dashing forward and drawing her blade…


	2. Chapter 2

Dodging her was nearly impossible; she was quick and graceful. Every time Kaneki believed he had a chance to strike, she would be waiting in his shadow, ready to lung at him. This girl that Amon had called Yuno was stronger than any ordinary human. The part that bothered the young ghoul most was that she had her eyes closed the entire time. It was as if she was playing a game with him.

"Are you getting tired? Slowing down is a no-no!" Yuno teased as she flipped over him and slashed his back open. Seeing that there would be no victory for him, Kaneki jumped up onto the roof of the closest building and stared down at Yuno. Frowning, the girl opened her eyes and looked up at him; blood staining his cloak and clothes. "Where are you going, Eye Patch? I want to dance some more!" She pleaded as her hands shook with anticipation.

"Another time," he called back, and then vanished. Pouting, Yuno screamed at the top of her lungs and sliced a steel pole in half with her blade; the pole collapsing over a car and causing several sirens to go off in the process.

"Just what are you, Gasai Yuno?" Amon asked, and she looked at him in shock. She had become so absorbed in her dance with Kaneki that she had completely forgotten about Amon.

"What am I?" She repeated, looking down at her sword. It was completely drenched with Kaneki's blood; the once silver blade now glowing with the crimson fluid. "I am the one who was sent here to eliminate the CCG's greatest threat, Eye Patch… or Centipede." She said; the wind blowing past her and sending her pink locks flowing with it.

Kaneki hadn't actually ever left; instead, he watched the two investigators from a far location. He could not hear what they were saying, but it didn't matter. He was completely entrapped by the beauty of Yuno. His heart was racing in his chest in a way that he wasn't familiar with, and he couldn't help but want to run his fingers through her long, pink hair. It was that same butterflies in his belly and mush in his brain reaction he had when he had first met Rize.

Sighing, Kaneki turned away from the inspectors and traveled through the shadows. He was hungry, but he would have to wait awhile to go on a hunt. His wounds usually healed incredibly fast, but the ones dealt by Yuno's sword didn't seem to be healing at all. Kaneki couldn't understand why, but he couldn't stop to try and investigate either. He had to return home and rest properly before he was found.

"He got away." Amon stated, and Yuno smirked.

"Yes, he did. However, you shouldn't fret, Amon. Soon, Eye Patch will be coming to us rather than us going to him." She declared.

"How can you be so sure?" He questioned.

"Because I'm the only one who can save his life," she answered as she slid her blade into place and walked back to the car. Amon had no words. He had no idea what she had meant and part of him was too afraid to find out. Sighing, he got into the car and turned to look at his companion. There was no doubt in his mind that the girl beside him was beautiful. If she wasn't so frightening, he could possibly fall for her.

"Where to, boss?" Amon asked with a smirk, and Yuno giggled as her innocent smile returned. As expected, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of it.

Without knowing it, Yuno had cast a spell on both men: Amon and Kaneki. She had them wrapped around her fingers, except both also refused to admit it. Amon would gradually allow himself to care for her because there was no reason he couldn't. For Kaneki, she was the enemy, and any feelings for her were impossible.

"I'm in the mood for coffee, and I know just the place to get it. Let's go to Anteiku." Yuno requested with a wicked grin, and Amon didn't protest. Yuno had been to almost every Ward, and she'd heard rumors that had peeked her interest. Now, she was in the perfect place to find out whether some of them were true.

"This is the place?" Amon asked as he parked the car, and Yuno nodded with a giggle. Without warning, she latched onto his hand and dragged him inside.

"Wel-!" Toka was about to greet, but snapped her mouth shut when her eyes landed on Amon. At first glance, she was worried that their hideout may have been discovered, but that didn't seem to be the case. Toka arched an eyebrow and blinked at the apologetic look on his face.

"Hi! Hi!" A girl greeted as she popped her head out from behind him. Toka stared at her with the same confused expression. "I'm Yuno, and this is my boyfriend Amon. We're here on a date, so don't mind us if we get all lovey-dovey in your store." Yuno said with a wink, and Amon gawked at her as a blush filled his cheeks.

"Yu-Yuno!" He stammered in shock, but she just pushed him to a table and sat across from him.

"Oh, hush! Don't be so shy, honey." She said with a giant smile plastered on her face, and he sighed in defeat. With Yuno, it seemed there was no way out.

"What will you two be having?" Toka asked as she pulled out her notepad and pen.

"I'll have a large cup of _coffee_." Yuno replied with an innocent smile, and Toka tightened her grip on her pen.

"I'll have some green tea and a muffin. Thank you." Amon said, and she nodded and walked off. "She seemed a bit tense. I bet it's all because you told her that we were going to be doing weird things." He accused.

"Or it could be because she knows that you're from the CCG." Yuno suggested with a low giggle.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in five to ten minutes."

"Alright. I'll be wai-." He began, and then shut up when he saw that she was already gone. It seemed impossible to keep track of that girl, and it made him wonder how the CCG had found her.

"Oh, are you lost?" Yoshimura asked as he spotted Yuno looking around in a daze.

"Yea, it seems I've lost my way in search of the bathroom. Do you mind telling me where it is?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Of course, young lady. I'll lead the way." He offered, and she nodded. He wasn't sure why, but Yoshimura's heart was racing in his chest. He felt nervous, almost terrified, and he couldn't explain it. Was it the girl? Was she making him feel so anxious? No, it couldn't have been her. He saw no reason to fear such a sweet and innocent girl. She looked so young and amazed by the world around her. There was no way she was a threat. "Here we are, young lady. If you need anything else, you may ask my employee for the directions to my office." He said before walking off and leaving Yuno alone.

"Old fool," she whispered under her breath as she entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Looking around, she turned on the sink water and used the handicap bar to hoist herself up to the ventilation system. "Time to play," she said with giggle as she crawled through the vents and stopped once she was right above Yoshimura's office. Pulling up her skirt, Yuno unclipped the small pouch that had been strapped around her upper thigh and pulled out the small video cameras that she had brought along.

"Manager, are you here?" Nishiki called as he walked into the office, and Yuno cocked her head and watched him intently. "Jeez, that guy told me to report to him as soon as I arrived, and he's not even here. Damn that senile old man." He hissed as he walked back out of the room. Giggling, Yuno clipped the recorder onto the vent and moved on to the next one. It wasn't until she reached Toka's room that she found another person. This one, however, was a small girl.

"Hinami, open the window." Someone whispered, and Yuno tensed at the familiarity of the voice. She watched in awe as the little girl opened up the window with a giant smile on her face and allowed Eye Patch to enter.

"I missed you!" The little girl cried as she hugged him around his waist. He looked pale, weak. That was to be expected considering he was hit by Yuno's sword. "You're bleeding. I'll go call Toka!" Hinami suggested as she made a run for the door.

"No!" Eye Patch ordered, and she stopped to look back at him in shock. "Don't you remember that these meetings are supposed to be our little secret? If you go now, they'll know that I come to see you. After that, I won't be able to come anymore. I've cut my ties to Anteiku, so they can't know about this. Do you understand?" He told the child, and Yuno smiled slightly. Seeing him now without his mask, she couldn't help but admire his features. He looked to be around her age, but his white hair fooled her into thinking he was older when he had his mask on. He was definitely a handsome boy. If he wasn't a man-eating ghoul, she could have actually found herself attracted to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. We all are." Hinami apologized, and Eye Patch pulled her into his arms.

"I know, and I'm sorry for making you worry. I promise that I won't make you worry anymore. One day, I'll come back for you, Hinami, and I'll take you somewhere better than all of this. I'll get you away from this war between ghouls and humans, and I'll make sure you're safe. To me, you're my precious little sister." He told her.

"Do you really promise?" Hinami asked, extending her pinky finger out toward him, and Yuno felt all color drain from her face. A promise, huh? Promises were nothing but lies in disguise.

"I really promise." Kaneki said as he wrapped his pinky around hers. Feeling her blood boil over, Yuno clipped the recorder onto the vent and made her way back to the bathroom without ever being noticed. She'd found what she wanted and more.

"Yuno, what took you so long?" Amon asked as he watched her make her way back to the table.

"How rude! Amon, don't you have any respect for ladies?" She asked with a blush, and he gasped.

"No, I di- I mean, I do! Yes, of course I do! I have lots of respect for woman, and your womanly business in the bathroom!" He panicked, and every female in the shop turned to stare at him with a sweat drop. Was he serious?

"Alright, well, we're _done_ here. We got our snacks, so we can head back home now and watch a movie. I know some good shows that are coming on TV." She suggested with a giant smile, and he let out a sigh of relief that he was off the hook. For a minute there, he thought she was going to snap his neck and hide the body.

"That sounds like a great idea. We should get going then." He said as he held the door open for her, and Yuno turned to look at Toka.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I may stop by again sometime to have more of your amazing coffee." She said, and Toka smiled. The look in Toka's eyes was enough to tell Yuno that she viewed her as an angel. What she didn't know is that she was an angel from Hell.

"Come by anytime. I loved having you but maybe next time you should leave your dense boyfriend at home." Toka joked, and Yuno laughed. Giving her a quick hug, she walked out of the shop with Amon and felt a wicked smirk spread across her face. With that, she had gained her victory.


End file.
